


I Would Rather Watch Godzilla With You

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, this fic moves kind of fast but what do you expect when i wrote it at 4 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa gets into a new relationship, but won't tell Iwaizumi or their friends who it is.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 32





	I Would Rather Watch Godzilla With You

**Author's Note:**

> \- THIS FIC IS UNDERGOING EDITING -
> 
> This is just a drabble, so please don't expect anything extravagant or mind blowing. It's just for fun, and to get over my writers block for another story I'm writing. o( ❛ᴗ❛ )o
> 
> You can expect spelling errors and grammar mistakes, if you find them please let me know what they are in the comments.
> 
> This is the product of having a hype fixation over an idea and finally writing about it on a Saturday night.

Iwaizumi groans as he enters the locker room. His body was drenched with sweat from practice, and from the looks of this friends aren’t in any better condition either.

Practice was a hard few hours, especially with the Inter high tournaments coming up, everyone has been working harder, and pushing themselves to their limits every practice. Hanamaki and Matsukawa walk in after him, followed by Oikawa and the rest of the team. As they all hop into the showers and get changed, Iwaizumi notices Oikawa texting on his phone. This isn’t an unusual occurrence. He frequently gets on his phone to watch matches during lunch or tweet in class, but he’s never on it _this_ much. He has been on it more and more as each day passes. He has even stopped replying to everyone when they message about hanging out or when it’s something random unless it’s questions about when the next practice is or something else regarding volleyball.

“Oi, Shitkawa, who’re you texting?”

For a second Oikawa looks surprised at the sudden question, but then begins to blush and hold his phone closer to his chest, “A special someone.”

It’s Iwaizumi’s turn to look surprised, and he’s glad he isn’t the only one surprised at Oikawa’s choice of wording. Makki and Mattsun are also looking at him, seemingly just as surprised. Oikawa has been in more relationships than probably anyone on the team combined, so it isn’t surprising that he’s in another one right now, but to be in one and refer to them as a “ _special someone_ ” is new.

“Woah woah woah there Oikawa- A ‘special someone’? They must mean a lot to earn that title from you.” Hanamaki speaks up, wrapping an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders.

“So, you gonna tell us who it is or what?” Matsukawa says.

Oikawa quickly shuts his phone off and puts his phone face down on the bench then puts the rest of his clothes on fast like he’s been seen naked. He rapidly gathers his things and makes his way to the door, ignoring everyone. Just before he leaves, he pauses and turns around to face them all. By now he figures he has caught the attention of most everyone on the team, and he’s not wrong. Everyone is looking at him, either looking concerned or confused.

“It’s nobody important, I promise.” He says, flashing a big wink and peace sign, “She wants me to keep it on the down low. Speaking of _her_ , I have to go see her now. Bye Makki, Mattsun and Iwa-chan!” And he leaves.

“Well, looks like he finally found a girl he actually cares about.” Makki says with a shrug, then resumes to change, Matsukawa following suit. Iwaizumi slowly regains control over his thoughts as his ears bristle in the silence. Oikawa has a girlfriend. Oikawa actually _cares_ about said girlfriend. What’s so bad about that? Shouldn’t he be happy that he finally found someone else to spend his time with so he’s not constantly bugging Iwaizumi to hang out with him and do things every weekend? Well he isn’t. He’s pissed that Oikawa would keep someone from him then start to spend all of his time with them and ignore his best friend who he is hopelessly in love with-

No. He isn’t in love with his best friend. He can’t be. Besides, even if he _was_ he would still have no chance of being with him, seeing as now he has a girlfriend that he has feelings for that extend past him accepting confessions because he feels pitiful for them.

“IWAIZUMI!”

Iwaizumi breaks out of his daze, with a jolt and looks for the source of the shouting. As he looks around the locker room, he sees that all of his teammates have left, and the only people there are him, Makki and Mattsun. That is _neve_ a good thing. When he turns to look at the other two they burst out laughing.

“Look at this Makki, he’s totally mad at the fact Oikawa isn’t his lover boy anymore!”

Iwaizumi begins to get flustered and in turn rushes out of the locker room, leaving the shrill laughter of his two idiot best friends behind.

He can’t help but feel a little empty as he walks home alone.

The next day is normal.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa walk to school together, Oikawa talks about anything and everything _but_ the girl he’s dating. Iwaizumi makes a careful note of this. Oikawa would usually be boasting about his girlfriend or his love life because he just _loves_ to make Iwaizumi “jealous”.

The school day isn’t much different either. It’s a Monday so they don’t have practice, so at lunch Makki, Mattsun, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi all talk about their plans. He doesn’t fail to notice how Oikawa has become explicitly interested more in his lunch than the actual conversation because when they ask him what he’s going to do, he starts to act nervous over something, and sheepishly replies telling them that he’s going on a date with his girlfriend.

“You’re going on a date with your girlfriend and you HAVEN’T told us every tiny detail of what you plan to do?” Makki gasps, and Iwaizumi can’t help but agree. Oikawa isn’t acting like himself with this relationship, and it doesn’t stop Iwaizumi’s mind from going into dark places. He knows Oikawa is an adult and can surprisingly take care of himself, but normally people in toxic relationships tend to be those types of people anyway.

“Well not everything about my amazing love life needs to be talked about, especially not with you meanies.” Oikawa huffs and crosses his arms over his chest as he pouts.

Iwaizumi laughs as he replies, “Oh come on, are you 5? Who says ‘Meanies’ Anymore Trashkawa.” He punches Oikawa’s arm and Oikawa lets out an offended shriek then exaggeratingly grabs his arm in pain and groans.

He grabs his lunch and stands up. “I have better things to do than sit here and be bullied by people who are supposed to be my best friends.” He uses a finger to fend off a fake tear. “Like calling my girlfriend and preparing for my _date_ tonight. See you all tomorrow~” And once again, he leaves his friends for his girlfriend.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa pointedly look at Iwaizumi.

“What?” He says.

“So we are just going to pretend like you aren’t mad about this? We should totally follow him to his date tonight.” Matsukawa says and looks at Iwaizumi and Hanamaki excitedly.

“Yeah we should! That way we can find out who his ‘perfect’ girlfriend is!” Makki says, then both of them are looking at Iwaizumi, expecting him to agree.

“I’m not spying in on his date. If he doesn’t want us to know, I don’t think I do either. You guys can though.” He replies. He knows this answer won’t satisfy them, but he would much rather suffer with ignorance than knowing who has stolen his best friend's heart before he has.

“Suit yourself Iwaizumi.” Mattsun says. Then the three of them eat their lunch until the bell rings. How Hanamaki and Matsukawa are going to spy on Oikawa’s date, he doesn’t want to know, but he can’t help the curiosity and voice in his head telling him to go with them.

He ends up sitting in his room by himself watching Godzilla movies, wishing Oikawa was there beside him.

The day after Hanamaki and Matsukawa were supposed to spy on Oikawa and his date with his girlfriend is noticeably more different than before. They still talk a lot, but they carry on as if nothing happened. They don’t even mention _once_ about Oikawa having a girlfriend. They just move on with morning practice as if Oikawa was single. And Iwaizumi is _not_ having it. It’s one thing for Oikawa to keep things, that’s miserable enough, but when the other two start to, that’s where he draws the line.

At lunch, when Oikawa sits with them, Makki and Mattsun don’t tease him about his girlfriend, not even when he’s paying attention more to his phone than eating his lunch.

Iwaizumi decides to take matters into his own hands. “Why is your phone going off so much?” He asks.

“Oh, it’s just my girlfriend.” Oikawa says with a smile. Iwaizumi doesn't miss the other two giving Oikawa an incredulous look, as if he said something wrong. Oikawa must be able to sense their stare, because he looks up at them, confused. “What?” He asks with a shrug.

“Oh it’s nothing.. But are you sure that’s your girlfriend you’re texting?” Makki says.

Briefly, Oikawa looks scared and shocked by their statement, and something in Iwaizumi’s gut tells him something is not right. Oikawa has to be lying about something. He can feel it, and based on their friends gazes it must have to do something with their stupid spy plan Iwaizumi was so against going that he now wished he had gone. He doesn’t even register when Oikawa leaves when the bell rings. Makki and Mattsun have to shake his shoulder to get his attention so he can gather his belongings and go to class.

He’s mad at Oikawa for keeping a secret when he’s supposed to be his _best friend._ He’s mad at Matsukawa and Hanamaki for clearly knowing what that secret is and not telling him about it. Whatever it is has to be important, so Iwaizumi comes up with a plan. He’s going to sneak up on Oikawa and his new girlfriend. He just needs to make sure Oikawa is at his house with her, then walk in with his spare key Oikawa gave him (his fault for trusting Iwaizumi with it) and catch them.

He knows Oikawa will most likely kill him, but he’s willing to take the risk to find out what is so important that his best friends had to keep it away from him.

When Iwaizumi gets home, he gets his phone out and texts Oikawa asking to hang out.

From: Iwaizumi:  
>> Shitkawa, want to hang out this weekend?

From: Oikawa:  
>> Sorry Iwa-chan, but I have plans with my girlfriend (╯︵╰,) Don’t miss me too much~

_Perfect._

When Saturday rolls around, Iwaizumi happily spends the first part of his day alone, thinking about what he’s going to say to Oikawa when he catches whoever he’s dating. Secretly, he knows Oikawa wouldn’t sleep or go out with a teacher, but at this point he isn’t totally convinced he isn’t. _God_ he hopes he’s wrong with that one.

Pretending nothing was wrong at school was fairly easy. He let out all of his anger out at practice to the point where he could almost use all of the sweat he collected and fill up an entire bathtub with it. Hanamaki and Matsukawa still didn’t mention Oikawa’s relationship unless it was brought up by the latter, then they just dropped it after Oikawa replied. Something was definitely up, and Iwaizumi was for sure going to get to the bottom of it.

It’s 8 PM. Iwaizumi is standing outside of Oikawa’s front door, unlocking it as quietly as he can. 

He’s surprised to see nobody in the living room when he first walks in. So he makes his way into the kitchen. Nobody. The next best place to check is his bedroom. Iwaizumi really doesn’t want to walk in on his best friend potentially having sex with one of their teachers, _but_ he wants to find out who Oikawa’s dating. Gingerly, he walks up the steps, and walks in front of the bedroom door.

_Here goes nothing._

He is _not_ prepared for the sight in front of him when he opens the door.

On the bed is Oikawa. He’s leaning against his wooden bedframe, shirtless. On top of him is another shirtless man, straddling his waist and cupping his jaw. He stopped in the middle of grinding onto Oikawa, Iwaizumi can tell because of the way his back is arched and the placement of Oikawa’s hands.

They stay still like that for a moment, until the man on top of him is quickly moving off and leaving the house, leaving the two alone. Iwaizumi doesn’t know what to say, and neither does Oikawa. Now he can understand how Makki and Mattsun felt when they found out, but they probably didn’t catch them almost having sex like he did.

Oikawa is the first to speak. “What are you doing here?” He asks.

Iwaizumi laughs. Not the laugh Oikawa would usually enjoy and save in his mind for later when he wants to smile, but the kind of laugh that is mechanical enough to look convincing but sound otherwise.

“What am _I_ doing? You’re the one who has been keeping secrets from me this entire time!” He snaps. He really didn’t want to hurt Oikawa’s feelings, but he can’t bring himself to think about that right now.

“Iwa-chan I-” He brings his knees up to his chest and pauses, looking for the right words. “I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I didn’t want you to freak out or anything.”

“What so me finding out when you’re about to have sex with the guy is any better?”

Oikawa sputters for a minute, but Iwaizumi doesn’t give him a chance to make out any words. “Do Makki and Mattsun know?”

Oikawa looks up at him, wide-eyed then shakes his head. His eyes are getting glassy, like they normally do before he cries. Iwaizumi might be mad, but he certainly isn’t heartless. He walks up to Oikawa and hugs him as Oikawa sobs. He can feel the vibrations of Oikawa trying to speak on his shoulder as he rubs his back, but he shushes him until he can speak without the possibility of choking on his own snot.

When he’s done crying, he relaxes his hold on him.

“Iwa-chan, I really wanted to tell you and Makki and Mattsun, I did, but I just couldn’t. My parents, you see, they aren’t really as supportive as I thought they’d be. So when I tried coming out to them, they reacted badly, and I told myself I wouldn't risk it when it comes to you.” Oikawa tenses his hold again. “I know you were most likely going to be supportive, but I know if I did come out to you I would confess to you. I love you Iwa-chan. I do. More than friends.”

Iwaizumi tightens the arms he has around Oikawa. He himself has known his _own_ feelings towards him, but to find out that he feels the same way- He almost couldn’t believe it.

When Oikawa starts to shake once more, he realizes he hasn’t said anything for too long. “Y-You do?” He rasps out.

Oikawa just nods his head in response.

“Dumbass.” Iwaizumi says. He can feel Oikawa tense up after the insult, but the former just kisses his forehead and turns to look into his eyes. “I love you too Tooru. But why were you with him if you loved me?”

“I wanted to get over you, because I thought you were straight, but I see that I clearly was a dumbass to not even be able to tell that the dense Iwa-chan loves me back.”

Oikawa laughs as Iwaizumi punches his arm, and they lay back in his bed to sleep.

Iwaizumi knows it’s unrealistic to think that after this, everything will be ok. He knows it won’t be. Not when he has to come out or when Oikawa has to as well, but for now, he’s on top of the world. He has his best friend, the man he loves right beside him. So he knows that although things may not be ok, he will always have a rock to fall back on.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this drabble and want to find out what I'm writing next, feel free to follow my Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/shovellyy) to keep up with what I'm writing.
> 
> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed and left kudos/and or bookmarked it so others can find this fic as well. ╰(▔∀▔)╯


End file.
